masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Cyniad
The Cyniad is a scout ship for the Idenna and a fellow ship of the quarian Migrant Fleet. The Cyniad's class is not mentioned but she is likely smaller than a standard frigate. The Cyniad also carries a rover for ground transportation. __TOC__ Mass Effect: Ascension The Cyniad's crew is ambushed on Shelba by Pel, a Cerberus agent looking to obtain the Migrant Fleet's communication codes. The meeting was set up by a quarian named Golo on the pretext of selling them useful technology, but he set an ambush by planting a bomb in the back of his truck. Feda'Gazu vas Idenna and the two crew accompanying her are killed in the assault and stripped for their environmental suits, which are then used as disguises to assault the Cyniad herself. After the remaining crew is gunned down by the imposters, the pilot, Hilo'Jaa vas Idenna, is captured by Cerberus. He is later interrogated for the codes and dies after undergoing severe torture and contracting multiple infections. News of the Cyniad's disappearance eventually reaches Lemm'Shal nar Tesleya, a quarian on his Pilgrimage who is hoping to become part of the Idenna's crew. Lemm has decided to search for the Cyniad or information about its fate as a possible Pilgrimage gift, and follows the trail back to Omega and Golo himself. The Cyniad remains in Cerberus' hands and is used as a trojan horse by a strike team as Paul Grayson leads the operation to infiltrate the Migrant Fleet in order to reclaim Gillian Grayson. The Cyniad is specifically enhanced for this mission with a powerful short-range laser to knock out the Idenna's communication systems. With Golo's assistance and Hilo's authorization phrase, "My body travels to distant stars, but my soul never leaves the Fleet", the Cyniad docks with the Idenna and allows the Cerberus strike team to board. The Cyniad has been filled with explosives intended to scuttle the Idenna and cover the escape of the Cerberus team. However, thanks to the quick intervention of Hendel Mitra and Ysin'Mal vas Idenna, both the Idenna and the Cyniad are saved. Mass Effect 2 In 2185, Commander Shepard may learn that the Cyniad has crash-landed on the planet Gei Hinnom. With the rest of the crew killed by the crash or wild varren that inhabit the planet, only one female, Lieutenant Forzan, has survived. The crash was caused by strain to the ship in an attempt to silence the engines to avoid the geth while scouting near the Perseus Veil. The Commander must stabilize then defend the wounded quarian from varren until a shuttle arrives to extract them from the planet. Upon completion of this task, the captain of the Idenna, Ysin'Mal vas Idenna, sends a message to Shepard's private terminal to congratulate the team on their efforts in saving one of the flotilla's "newest and most honored heroes". Notable Crew members *Feda'Gazu vas Idenna - killed by Pel using a Volkov sniper rifle *Hilo'Jaa vas Idenna (pilot) - died from torture and infections after surviving the initial attack and interrogation *Anwa - killed on Shelba *Lige - killed on Shelba *Gorlat (Lieutenant Commander) - killed by crash on Gei Hinnom *Forzan vas Idenna (Lieutenant) - rescued by Commander Shepard or killed by varren on Gei Hinnom Category:Starships Category:Quarians